The field of the disclosure relates generally to electrical switchgear systems, and more particularly, to electrical connector devices configured to facilitate heat dissipation within electrical switchgear systems.
Electrical systems, such as power generation, power transmission, power distribution, and power conversion systems, often include switchgear systems used to control, protect, and/or isolate electrical equipment within the electrical system. Switchgear systems generally include a combination of bus bars, electrical cables, circuit breakers, electrical switches, and/or fuses electrically connected in a desired manner to control, protect, and/or isolate the electrical equipment of electrical systems. Such systems generally include numerous electrical connections and contact points, many of which act as heat generation sources during operation of the switchgear system due to high currents passing through the electrical connections and contact points.
Heat generation at certain electrical connections and contact points in switchgear systems, if not managed or controlled, may cause excessive heating of the electrical connections and contact points, which can adversely affect the performance and/or integrity of the switchgear system. While several attempts have been made to improve heat dissipation and heat transfer within switchgear systems, known heat transfer devices provide less than satisfactory heat dissipation and heat transfer performance for certain applications.
For example, at least some known switchgear systems utilize heat tubes to transfer or dissipate heat away from heat generation sources. However, known heat tubes used in switchgear systems have relatively complex structures or assemblies, including multiple components and/or having multiple electrical contact interfaces. Additionally, at least some known heat tubes used in switchgear systems have a limited number of heat exchange surfaces, thereby limiting the effectiveness of thermal conduction away from heat sources.